¿Sabes Que Día Es Hoy?
by RoMika Hyakuya
Summary: Desde hace un año que te conozco y no recuerdas este día donde te me dijiste que me amabas, "Shirou, ¿sabes que dia es hoy?"


~¿**Sabes Que Día Es Hoy? **~

Hoy es lindo dia donde el sol brilla, donde se ve ese hermoso cielo celestial, ese cielo azul que a sido presencia de tantas cosas, como el milagro del amor, hoy 14 de marzo cumple un año desde que dijiste bueno confensaste que me amabas, el día 7 de marzo no recordaste que fue cuando nos conocimos, eso me hizo sentir fatal, pero ¡ah! haz cambiado a un que me digas que no, siempre que sido muy callada y madura pero contigo Shirou me haces ser mas cariñoso alegre y linda, te amo despues de todo tiempo a pasado, hace un año donde mis sentimientos no han cambiado a un recuerdo ese día donde te conocí:

* * *

_Caminaba después de un dia agotador el sol resplandecía como nunca, era tarde iba regreso a casa, eran aproximadamente las 4:00 p.m de la tarde, llegue y pues decidí conectarme a fb, todo aburrido, esperaba que me hablaras. _

_-¡Ah!- Doy un suspiro y me acuesto a la cama con el celular a lado, estaba muy agotada, mi celular suena reviso y era un mensaje de ti. _

_Estuvimos hablando a un que sentia, algo diferente no sabia que era, me sentía feliz a tu lado, que no podia saberlo, toque mi corazón y latía tan fuerte y un sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, creo que me había enamorado de una persona no correcta era mayor, me sonrojo creo que lo amo ¡ah! Por que ahora me pasa eso y no con otra persona pero de un modo me alegro que sea el, mi celular suena y mi corazón se acelera a leer ese mensaje. _

_-__**Te amo, saber**__\- Mi corazón latía el sonrojo se hizo presente en todo mi rostro, el esta enamorado de mi, el me ama. _

_-Yo también te amo- Respondí, no se porque respondí eso, solo respondí lo que mi corazón me pedía. _

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Me respondió, no sabía que hacer ni responder, solo acostada, mis pensamientos confundidos mi corazón la tiendo tan rápido, mi respiración acelerada. _

_-Dejame pensarlo- Respondí, no sabia porque respondí eso, lo amaba pero tenia que esperar un poco. _

_-Esta bien- Respondió, no se pero me sentía como una idiota. _

_El dia pasa, pasamos hablando me diverti, la noche llego tu fuiste a descansar. _

_Me sente al bordó de la ventana y mire el cielo tan hermoso como nunca, lleno de estrellas la luna era lo mas hermoso, sentía que podia tocarla, que locura. _

_El sábado y domingo llegaron hable con el hermoso día, me encanta hablar con el y el lunes por fin dije que si y asi comenzó mi historia de amor... _

* * *

Me encanta recordar ese día fue lo mejor y los que venía.

Tome un pequeño debió antes de ir a casa pase por un parque era muy hermoso, camine y pase por un lugar que esta rodeado de flores de cerezo era como un "túnel" pase mire arriba solo se veía los pétalos de cerezo ese hermoso color, di una pequeña vuelta y reí era muy hermoso nunca había visto este lugar, reí mientras entendía mis manos y daba vueltas y el vestido que traía también lo hacia y no se comence a cantar mientras lo hacia:

_El cielo y la lluvia, _

_Mi amor donde estas, _

_La esperanza de un nuevo amanecer vuelve, _

_Tan solo un deso quiero, _

_Tus dulces labios, _

_Se convierten en mi adicción, _

_Este cielo celestial, _

_¿A donde iremos? _

_El amor que te tengo, _

_Esta noche, _

_Cumplire tus deseos, _

_Cielo celestial, _

_Donde estas, _

_Te necesito, _

_Dulce tan dulce, _

_Tan solo un deseo, _

_Una dulce esperanza, _

_Este sueño se volvera eterno, _

_Esta noche, _

_Se volvera eterno, _

_Como_

_El cielo celestial... _

_Una noche eterna, _

_La razón de mi existencia, _

_Eres tu, _

_Dulce amor, _

_Que tengo que hacer, _

_Luchare por el amor, _

_Que me pertenece, _

_No me rendire, _

_Un deseo que luchare, _

_Simplemente por ti, _

_La noche cae, _

_Como la dulce pasión, _

_Una adicción que eres tu, _

_Luchare por algo llamado amor, _

_Luchare hasta no poder mas, _

_Esta noche seras mi deseo... _

_Dulce amor, _

_Aquella luz, _

_Que eras tu, _

_Me salvaras, _

_Como siempre lo haz hecho, _

_Simplemente te volvere amar, _

_Como a nadie, _

_Esta noche, _

_Sera el deseo del amor... _

Termine de cantar, me sentía algo feliz tenia tanto que no lo hacía, decidí caminar sobre aquel "túnel" de cerezo, camine y pensé que si recordabas este dia o no le diste importancia como el día que nos conocimos acaso lo hablas olvidado.

-Saber- Dijo una voz detras mio, esa voz la conocía.

-Shirou- Dije, el se había mudado hace como un mes, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo pero por su trabajo no pasamos mucho tiempo, pero bueno tan si menos hablo con el todos los días.

-¿Como estas mi niña?- Me dijo Shirou dándome un beso en la frente, siempre tan lindo eso me gustaba de el simplemente me encanta.

-Muy bien cariño- Respondi con un tartamudeo, solo con el me pongo nerviosa.

-Eso me alegra mucho- Me dijo con una sonrisa y ese momento recorde si sabia que dia era hoy.

-Shirou, _¿Sabes que día es hoy?_\- Le dije con una sonrisa, a un que estaba nervioso no se si lo sabe, lo habla olvidado como el dia que nos conocimos.

-Claro, es 14 de marzo- Dijo, ese momento una tristeza me vino encima lo olvido.

-Solo eso, no recuerdas mas- Insistí.

-No, acaso hoy se celebra algo- Que, si celebra algo, ¡claro que si! tu dicidiste que este dia seria nuestro aniversario, pense.

-Ah- Dije con algo de tristeza.

-Te ocurre algo- Dijo el mirándome.

-Adiós- Salí corriendo del lugar, no puedo creer que lo aya olvidado, eres de lo pero Emiya Shirou.

Corrí y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron llegue a mi casa y subí mi habitación con mucha prisa, cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que ise fue acostarme en la cama, no me importaba nada.

-Eres de lo peor- Dije casi en un susurro.

La tarde paso y con ella vino la noche todo la tarde me pasé pensando como pudiste olvidarlo, ya había pasado, esperaba un mensaje tuyo diciendo que es lo que pasaba, pero ¡nada!.

-Eres de lo peor- Di pequeños golpes a la almohada con mis manos y después puse mi cara ahí.

Después de una hora de estarme lamentando decidi irme a dormir, la noche era algo fría, el cielo era hermoso, solo mire el cielo desde mi habitación, me cubrí con una manta, decidí descansar.

_30 minutos después... _

-Mmm... Que es eso- Se escucho unos golpes desde el balcón, tenía algo de miedo, quien sería, no pasara nada eso ya estaba segura.

-_Saber_\- Se escucho afuera.

Esa voz acaso es ¿Shirou?, no puede ser, claro que no, que aria el a estas horas de la noche.

-_Saber soy yo Shirou_\- Otra vez esa voz, es Shirou que hace a estas horas.

Me levante rápido de la cama y abrí la la puerta y salí al balcón, mire abajo ahí estaba Shirou, era el no puedo creerlo que hace el aquí a estas horas de la noche.

-Emiya ¿que haces aquí?- Grite desde el balcón.

-_Vine a verte-_ Grito desde abajo, ¿vino a verme? Tiene que ser algo más.

-Hubieras esperado hasta mañana- Si lo hubiera hecho venir a estas horas de la noche estaba loco.

-_Voy a subir- _Grito y busco la manera como subir.

Al lado había un arbol y el intento subirse a el y lo logro, a un que tenía miedo que si caía, no se pero todo esto me recuerda a la escena de Romeo y Julieta la famosa escena del balcón, nos miramos, el me sonrió y yo le respondi.

-Te puedes hacer un lado, voy a saltar- Dijo el, yo me ise un lado y el salto y llego al balcón.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunte.

-Saber, disculpa lo olvide- Dijo, ¿eh? aque se refiere.

-Explicate- Dije.

-Olvide nuestro aniversario- Lo recordo.

-Así eso ya paso- Dije algo molesta.

-No claro disculpa, lo siento- Dijo el triste, si lo sentia de verdad.

-Esta bien, lo olvidaste por todas las cosas que tenias en mente- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Saber, te amo- Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Me sorprendi lo que dijo tanto tiempo que no lo decía, se acercó a mi y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y me beso con cariño y todo el amor, le correspondi el beso.

-Yo igual te amo Shirou - Dije.

Esa noche fue presencia de todo nuestro amor, fue lo mejor, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, a un que lo olvidaste pero nunca olvidas que me amas, el mejor regalo eres tu que viniste y me pediste disuculpa pero a un así, esta noche nunca lo olvidare...

* * *

_**Hola pues este fic pensé subirlo ayer pero no pude espero que les gusté...**_


End file.
